


The King and The Lamb

by TheManFromBeyond



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManFromBeyond/pseuds/TheManFromBeyond
Summary: In the old Cheyanne mountain complex a machine is being prepared. The machine inside the cold war bunker will change science and human exploration forever. Its first uses will have a greater impact than that of the moon landings.After several successful tests the patron of this great project will take a short journey.
Relationships: Elizabeth (BioShock)/Original Male Character





	The King and The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNFINISHED!!

King Thomas of the American Empire was the title given by the joint Chiefs of staff. The decision was a controversial one to say the least. But it was a necessary one, 150,000 Americans had died in a short, but bloody conflict that embroiled the United States. Democracy, neoliberal policies and unchecked immigration had turned the North American continent into a giant powder keg. Once the conflict had been stamped out by Americas armed forces and militia groups something had to be done. 

The Chiefs of staff had total political control over the country and would have to relinquish political control eventually. In a surprising turn of events, they gave a simple, but outspoken enlisted man the crown of the most powerful nation in the world.


End file.
